Sanitary pads have been used in the feminine hygiene and medial industry for a variety of reasons, and they come in many shapes, sizes, and other physical features and attributes.
The most common use of sanitary pads is by women who are going through their normal menstruation cycle, which typically recurs for non-pregnant breeding-age women at approximately monthly intervals, which is also commonly referred to as her “period.”. It involves the menstrual flow or menses, which is a discharge of blood, secretions, and tissue debris from the uterus via the vagina. The monthly menstrual bleeding typically requires a woman to use a pad or similar such hygiene material to capture the menses. However, these pads or hygiene material have a flat surface when laid on a flat plane or surface, and thus these pads or hygiene material also form a flat surface when placed in situ near the outer surface of the vagina.
This invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an inventive sanitary pad with a crevice mound and a method of using same.